Platform systems typically provide access from one location of an area to another and generally fall within one of two categories: crossover platforms and access platforms. Crossover platforms usually provide a path from one location to another while going up and over an area or obstruction and back down to the other area. For instance, crossover platforms may be built to provide a path over pipes, tripping hazards, conveyors, spill containment berms, etc. In contrast, access platforms typically allow a user to reach or access a desired area or object from another location. For example, access platforms may be built to provide access to the mezzanine or office area in a factory, warehouse, or other facility or to provide access to a valve, maintenance hatch, or other object.
A platform system is typically designed for a specific location. The components of the platform system are then manufactured so the platform system can be installed in that location. The location must first be analyzed in order to design the components of the particular platform system to fit the location. The components are then manufactured, and the platform system is installed, which is typically accomplished by the designer and/or manufacturer of the platform system. This is because the designer/manufacturer possesses the knowledge to install the components and/or alter or replace the components should they not fit the location with a satisfactory degree of precision. The necessity that each platform system be designed for a specific location can substantially increase the cost of the platform system. The major portions of such platform systems are presently constructed by a process involving cutting and welding a large number of smaller components together. The process requires a relatively substantial amount of time, manpower, and components.